


strawberry pie

by cupacawfee



Category: Celeste (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, i dont know how tags work i made this account to write about the soft mountain kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupacawfee/pseuds/cupacawfee
Summary: A collection of slice of life drabbles about the events after Celeste Mountain.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	1. Gladeline

**Author's Note:**

> The origins of a cute nickname.

The kitchen was surprisingly quiet. There was a warm conversation happening at the dining table just a few footsteps away, but the shadow felt at ease leaning her weight on the counter in front of her. Her arms were crossed, her eyes closed. The climb had been exhausting for both of them. She didn’t want to pat herself on the back, but she felt she did more of the work over Madeline. They returned to Granny's cabin broken and beaten, but alive and both feelings were achieved. She had been right. They both  _ did  _ need that climb. Or. Did only she need that climb? Her eyes snapped open at the thought. She blinked owlishly before shrugging the thought away. 

It was disorientating being split in two. Her ‘light half’ was muttering a tune under her breath as she buzzed around the kitchen like the busy bee she was. Neither of them ever did like sitting still for too long. It was only a matter of time before she found something to keep her busy. She had volunteered to make everyone a pie with the dozens of strawberries that they had found on their climb. Wild strawberries grew on this mountain. Who knew? 

Though, with Madeline hard at work, her reflection felt… tranquil. The reflection felt her eyes fall back shut with a deep breath and a sigh. Part of Her felt something that she remembered feeling, but it was distant and fuzzy. Her limbs felt heavy and her mind was foggy. It was something she never thought she’d feel again locked up in the hurricane that was Madeline’s subconscious... peace. 

And thank goodness for it. She wasn’t sure how much they could handle before everything came crashing around them. Madeline was already unraveling at the seams. Part of Her was just relieved that it didn’t come to that in the end. Things didn’t get fixed with the wave of a magic wand, but they were… better. Madeline felt comfortable in her skin and Part of Her appreciated the fact that they were taking time to talk instead of wasting energy fighting. 

Part of Her fell into a slight daze. She simply enjoyed the sound of Madeline’s whispered humming and the chattering in the next room over. The smell of strawberries and sugar drowned her senses and cleared the dark fog of her mind. This was nice.

“Hey, Madeline,” Theo called from the next room over, turning around on the sofa he was resting on. 

“Yes, Theo?” 

“mmh, huh..?” Both reflections replied instantly. Both instantly perked up at the sound of the other’s voice, turning to stare blankly at each other. That was… weird. 

Theo seemed just as weirded out as the other two. His arms were hanging over the side of the couch at this point, his phone clenched tight in one of his hands. He probably wanted to show Madeline something. “Sorry,” he spoke, “I was calling Madeline,” He smiled warily, just as confused as Madeline and Part of Her.

Part of Her blinked slowly. Her groggy mind was starting to wake up as she stood up straight, crossing her arms defensively. “But I am Madeline,” She spoke, raising a brow. 

“Well I-” Theo started, eyes shifting over to Madeline for a brief second, as if asking for help. He raised a brow. “How do you two normally talk to each other? Doesn’t it get confusing?” He asked.

“Absolutely,” Madeline replied with a chuckle in her voice. Her face hardens out in thought. “But,” she started, “I guess we don’t call each other by name. There’s no need to when it's just the two of us.”

“The only times we’ve needed to were negated since we were the only people in the conversation,” Part of her added on with a grumble.

“I guess we haven’t thought about what would happen if someone tried to call our name,” Madeline said, putting her bowl of strawberry puree down, fully distracted for the moment. 

“I know what you two need,” Part of Her did not like the large smile that spread across Theo’s face, but he continued anyway. “You two need a nickname!” He said proudly.

"A nickname?" Madeline echoed.

"No." Part of Her replied instantly. The whole interaction left a bad taste in her mouth. They were trying to  _ change _ her again. She didn't want to change. She was just accepted as she is.

"I don't think it's a horrible idea." Madeline turned to her fragment. She offered a comforting smile, feeling the nervous energy Part of Her was giving off. "It would make things less confusing. Just until we went home."

As much as the aspect of going home still put a sinking feeling in her belly, Part of Her realized what Madeline was doing. She was giving up control. Madeline gave Part of Her the ability to pick and choose her battles. It made her feel… appreciated. Listened to. Her face scrunched up as she inhaled sharply. … and exhaled. "Fine." She spoke sharply. No more hiding, no more running. "But we have the right to veto anything we don't like."

Madeline nodded her head in agreement. She giggled under her breath as she saw Theo visibly light up at the permission given. 

The nicknames started instantly.

"How about Shadow?"

"That's stupid. I'm a reflection, not a shadow."

"Alright. How about Mirror, then?"

"I bet it took you a long time to think of that one."

"No need to be rude. Uhh. Shard?"

"Shard?"

"Yeah! Like a glass shard!"

"... no."

The two continued to bicker back and forth for a long few minutes. Both sides seemed to get slightly annoyed as time moved on. Madeline was again distracted by her pie. Granny and Mr. Oshiro just seemed entertained, unwilling to interrupt the silly argument. 

Part of Her finally got fed up. She tensed up, slamming her hands on the kitchen counter in front of her. "How come I have to change my name and Madeline doesn't?"

The room came to a crashing halt. Everyone stood petrified as Part of Her panted softly, catching her breath. The exchange had clearly taken a lot from her. A nervous sweat had broken out on her forehead and her hands were clenched tight on the counter’s edge

"Hey," Theo frowned, his annoyed expression quickly melting to concern and empathy, "It's alright. We don't need to give you a nickname. It's not something worth getting upset over." 

Madeline bumped shoulders with her reflection. "This isn't the first time we've been surrounded by other Maddies. It's not exactly an uncommon name."

A whine bubbled up from Part of Her's throat. She swallowed her fears down, claws clenching at the sleeves of her jacket. "I don't mind the nicknames but I…" she inhaled sharply, closing her eyes, "I was just accepted as I am, I don't want to change." 

Part of Her could feel the temperature of the room drop. The warmth was gone. She shivered. She ruined it all. All their hard work was gone just for a silly nickname. It just wasn't worth it; she was being demanding. 

Part of Her forced a smile. “But that’s alright,” she spoke with swagger, her face molding to a smug persona. “It’s just one silly name, anyways.” No one was smiling. “It’s not like I’m staying long anyway so I’ll just take what I can get.” She was rambling again. “It’s just th-”   
  
“Madeline,” Her “prime” spoke up from next to her. She stared up at Part of Her, crestfallen. “You’re deflecting again.” She spoke Part of Her’s fear. It felt like a slap to the face. 

Part of Her took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "I am," she admitted, "I just..." Her hands clenched down on the counter again. It was a tether. Something to keep her grounded as she spiraled again. "I don't think it's fair. I don't want to change. Especially just after I was finally accepted." She explained, her facade breaking. There was no point in trying to act in front of the one person that can see through each and every one of her charades. 

Part of her stared down at the countertop. Counting… always helped… She took a deep breath. Four flour piles. She wished she was invisible. Three strawberry juice stains. The room was so quiet, she could hear the ticking of the clock. Two hands in front of her. She felt her skin bubble and crawl as she clenched her eyes shut. One scared reflection…

Everyone was looking at her. Pitying her. She always wanted to have a voice, it was her only wish, but this was… too much. She felt overwhelmed and shy. Oh, how she wished one of her powers granted by this hellscape of a mountain was to rewind time. She was about to open her mouth to blindly defend herself when-   
  
“Eeek!” Part of Her squeaked out, bristling and puffing up as she was tugged away from her countertop and… Hugged snugly and close..? She pulled her arms tight to her chest before she dared open her eyes to find herself pulled into a familiar blue parka. 

“It’s okay to be afraid.” She heard Madeline mumble to her, her prime’s hands drowning in almost sentient lavender locks that held onto and twirled up her arms. Madeline held on for a long pause before taking a step back, making sure to keep her hands locked on Part of Her’s shoulders. “We’re not trying to change you, but if it’s bothering you this much, we don’t have to change anything.”

Part of her nodded with a huff. “I’m not afraid though!” She cried. “I trust you,” She broke off into a quiet mumble. She aimlessly scanned the room before she closed her eyes to take a calming breath. “I don’t know what’s wrong…” Part of Her admitted, “It just feels… wrong.”

“Hey, that’s alright,” Theo contributed back from the couch. “You need to chin up,” he smiled, smugly, “Or else we’ll have to start calling you Sadeline.”

Part of her swallowed down a giggle trying to escape from her chest. Her face broke out into a ghost of a smile, a hand reaching up to try and cover it.

Madeline, on the other hand, didn’t try to hide her laughter. “Hey!” She barked, “What are you trying to say about me, Theo?” MADeline snapped back, a playful grin on her face. 

“Oh, nothing,” Theo cheekily replied, leaning against the back of Granny’s old couch. He looked away, pretending to be uninterested in the conversation. “For real though,” He said, “Don't be Sadeline. Be Gladeline.”

Madeline seemed to playfully fume for a few more moments, glaring daggers into the back of his head with her cheeks puffed out.

Part of Her couldn’t stop her laughs and chuffles from escaping at the pure soft domestication of the situation around them. Even with her faults and blunders people forgave her and realized she was still healing. The warmth was back. Part of her smiled. It wasn’t bright or even happy, but it was a smile and it was a start. 

Pushing the bangs from her face, Part of Her sighed. “As cute as those are, I don’t think I’m fit to be a Gladeline.” She commented. Her appearance drooped again as she mumbled, “I feel more like a Badeline more than anything right now.”

She felt the chill come rushing back and she looked up hastily. “Not that it’s a bad thing!” Part of Her exclaimed. She huffed, rolling her eyes. “We both have a negative connotation now. We match.”

No one seemed overly happy with the reply, but it wasn’t a horrible name. Madeline, herself, huffed again, her playful glare now directed at the newly named Badeline. “Oh,” she grumbled, “Now you’re calling me mad and angry now too, are you?”

Badeline stared deadpan for a few moments, processing the question. She blinked owlishly and slowly placed her hands on Madeline’s shoulders. “Darling, I’ve been in your head for literally our entire lives; yes I am calling you mad and angry.” Badeline broke out into a toothy smile at Madeline’s dramatic and hurt gasp.

Both Madelines jumped at the sound of a camera shutter and Theo’s loud laughter. “Madeline!” he called, “Come see the look on your face! You’re so disgusted!” He was already distracted for the moment, showing Granny and Mr. Oshiro the photo, who both seemed happy the argument was over and gladly entertained him.

Badeline turned to her twin, seeming confused with the situation. Though, it was refreshing to have Madeline smile back at her. 

  
  
“Are you alright?” Madeline asked, bumping her shoulder into Badeline’s. 

Badeline hummed, looking back at the living room. It was warm. The smell of sugar and strawberries drowned her senses and there was an undeniable joy to the surrounding area. “Yeah.” She breathed, fostering a content smile, “Yeah, I am.”


	2. Dreamscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lost friend... found..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meowdy! I know i went off the radar for a while but I hope this is worth the wait lol  
> this chapter is honestly full of a lot of symbolism that I'm not entirely sure myself what it means. It was just sort of a character study word vomit in a way but I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> This chapter takes place AFTER the core but BEFORE farewell! It might have unintentional spoilers for either part so read at your own risk!
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Can you explain to me what it’s like?”

Madeline opened her eyes from the cozy movie night, lifting her heavy head off the linen pillow below her. “Hmm..?” She hummed, looking up at her friend, “What’s what like?”

“To be…” Theo shrugged. He stared blankly for a moment before holding his hands together in front of him and tearing them away from each other with a “chhr!” noise. “Like… split in half…” Theo must have noticed her confused staring because he quickly came to explain. “You were mumbling in your sleep, almost like you were having a conversation with someone.”

Madeline sat up, a hand coming to cover her heart as her face flushed red. “I-I was talking in my sleep??” She questioned, concerned. Had she said anything embarrassing? Confusing? Concerning? Oh, the horrible possibilities were endle-

“I couldn’t make out anything you were saying,” Theo, the angel, was quick to comfort. “I could tell it was a back and forth almost…” His eyes grew distant and turned away for a moment, “Something about a grocery list..? Apparently you shouldn’t forget to get apples for a pie.”

Madeline stared confused, her hand coming up to run her fingers through her hair as she stared down at the carpet, baffled. “I had no idea I talked in my sleep,” She replied, “none the less that I talked to myself.”

“Well,” Theo turned back. He pulled his knees up to his chest, turning to face Madeline fully on his side of the couch. “You’ve been developing new little quirks. I honestly don’t think you’re talking to yourself more than….” He shrugged his shoulders, rolling his arms in emphasis. “You know who.”

Madeline stared confused for a minute before a laugh caught in her throat, her cheeks puffing up. “Badeline isn’t Voldemort, Theo,” She chuckled, “You can say her name.” After the laughter wore down, she took a deep breath and sighed. She did miss Badeline. A lot, if she had to say… She felt a stinging behind her eyes. Her heart felt heavy in her chest, her breaths heavier and harder to manage. She inhaled through her mouth, acutely aware of the slightly cold chill of her lungs filling up before exhaling, her breath warmed.

She simply sat for a moment, thinking. Thinking about what? She was not exactly sure. Badeline was something Madeline spent a lot of time thinking about after her first and even second trip to Mount Celeste. Was she truly just… gone..? Or was she just around in a different way like Granny had suggested? ‘I can’t hear her like before,’ Madeline thought. The only way she could understand it is that Badeline was…

“Madeline,” Theo knelt down slightly to her eye level, waving one of his hands next to himself. “You still in there?” He asked with a hopeful smile.

“What??” Madeline jumped, suddenly brought back to reality. She blinked. Right. The conversation. With Theo. About … Her. Madeline stared for a moment.

She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice suddenly ran dry. She sighed, pulling her blanket tight over her legs as she hugged her pillow close to her chest. “I do feel different,” She finally confirmed, “Like things are…” She paused. Madeline blinked and sighed, shutting her mouth as she rested her head down. She took a slow breath. Everything was confusing and flashing in her face. The more she tried to rationalize and vocalize her struggles, the more frustrated she became. “I’m not exactly sure how to put it into words…” She finally whined, shoulder sagging with defeat.

Theo hummed, tilting his head. “Is it upsetting?” He asked, “Would you rather not talk about it?”

Madeline stared for a moment before shaking her head. “No,” She answered, “I want to tell you. You’ve helped me in the past through similar.” She rested her head back down on her knees. “I just… need a minute to think it through.”

“Alright.” Theo nodded, he relaxed a bit, melting boneless and heavy against the couch’s arm. “Suit yourself, Strawberry.” He was already distracted by his phone, tapping, and clicking away at the screen. “Take your time.”

Madeline felt her shoulders sink slightly. Theo was so kind and relaxed. She smiled behind her pillow and shut her eyes. She took a deep breath and began to meditate. She was not amazing at meditating. Her breaths were often uneven and she was distracted by noises easily, though, she found it to be useful for self-reflection. Honestly, Madeline did not know how to even handle the idea of Badeline still being around. As much as it hurt, she was slowly coming to terms that she was not. It had been a year since her first visit to the mountain where she met her shy, shadowy doppelganger for the first time. Even during her visit deeper into the core of the mountain, there was nothing… It was just an echoing void of sparkly glitter and whispers.

Well. If she was finding Badeline, first thing was first. ‘Is anyone there?’ She thought, head clear. She had hoisted a rope deep into the void; an olive branch in offering for a conversation. If Badeline was out there somewhere, she had to reply, right? … She wouldn’t just abandon Madeline like that… right?

A second passed. A second turned into a minute. Madeline kept breathing. Her face felt flushed and her eyes were scrunched with concentration. She felt her shoulders growing tense. Madeline knew what was happening, she was growing impatient. This was ridiculous. Though… Just when she was about to give up, she felt it.

It was not a verbal response. She did not hear Badeline in the back of her head like she thought she would. Madeline did not grow any sort of magical powers or universal understanding. From the rope she had tossed out, she felt a tug back. ‘Hello? Hello??’ She found herself thinking, ‘Are you there? Can you hear me?’ She could almost see herself in the deep, vast plains of space. It was dark. She was alone. She could see stars, thousands of them.

Madeline knew she was sucked into a daydream of sorts. Even if she could walk around in her new environment, she could still feel the cool breeze of the air conditioner in her living room. She could still feel the blanket on her legs and the pillow she hugged to her chest. She was eerily aware of her breathing. From in her dream, it pounded against her ears, in and out. Slowly and deeply. It almost felt like… a calming spring breeze. Her hair was ruffled by it, seeming to fly in no particular direction.

Confused, Madeline observed her surroundings. It was completely barren. It almost looked like a flower field, but everything was broken and fractured. Fractures of the earth below her floated midair. Crystals like those on Mount Celeste littered the ground around her. Structures were scattered about. They seemed familiar, but Madeline could not place exactly where she had seen them. Madeline gazed down, dragging one of her feet across the rocks beneath her. They were dusty and crumbling. Though… Despite how ruined and dark everything was under the night sky… She could not deny how adorably pink everything was. The entire field seemed to be painted a soft bubblegum pink with hints of lavender scattered throughout. It was a little girl’s dream come true.

“Or maybe it’s my dream come true,” Madeline spoke. She jumped back for a moment, staring into space. “Did I say that out loud?” She squeaked, covering her mouth with her hands. “Why can’t I stop myself from saying my thoughts??” The girl blinked, realization hitting her. Soft pink colors… Familiar structures and rocks… She removed the hands covering her mouth and gazed up to the sky, “Is this what the inside of my head looks like?”

Madeline shook her head. She could not get distracted now. Weird lifelike dreams was nothing new to her at this point. She came here with a purpose, and she was going to find Badeline. Madeline frantically circled the small island she found herself on but appeared to be trapped. She had her own slice of paradise, but her vision was quickly lost the dimly starlit void of space. Madeline whined. She felt a need to scream and cry out. Madeline balled her fists. If this was her own head…

“Badeline!!!” She cried out, “Where are you?!” She cried out, scanning her horizon for something, anything, to change. Maybe Badeline will teleport behind her and give her a scare like she always does. Maybe She’ll casually walk across the void of nothingness like nothing. Maybe… Madeline felt a tear in her chest… Maybe she’ll get to hear her voice again.

And with that, Madeline found herself on the floor. She cried out, clutching her chest in pain. The tug was back and it hurt. The tug was no longer a weak, tentative pull at a string. It was a full-body heave, pulling and twisting. She felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. Madeline whined, tears leaking from her eyes as she clutched her hands over her heart, as if to keep it beating where it belonged. Through her tears she saw her chest glow with what she could only describe as magic. It was as if her heart was enraptured by a golden glow, trying to burst straight out of her. Madeline could only lie in shocked agony, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest in what she could only describe as fear of the unknown. And just like that… It was gone.

The light faded. Madeline was left alone. Not a trace of the pain was left inside her. The girl panted, left in absolute whiplash over her mental state. Though, as she stared up into space, the stars seemed… Brighter… Clearer. She was absolutely captured by the twinkling, staring up into the lights. She had no idea how long she stared up, enthralled by the stars. She could only hear her heartbeat and the echoing, loud breaths that echoed around her.

Until she heard a yawn and footsteps. She blinked but found herself unable to move. She was too exhausted too. “Really?” She heard, feeling someone sitting down next to her. “You miss me so much you wake me up and almost fall into your subconscious just to say hi?”

Madeline felt a whine get caught in her throat as she willed her limbs to move. Something, anything, to see her shadow again. She felt like cement, solid and unable to move. Her eyes were heavy. She could barely keep them open. Madeline blinked but her eyes fell shut when an ashy gray hand covered them with a long, soothing “shhhhhhh…..” Madeline felt every drop of tension flood out of her body, rendering her loose and limp. She mumbled again under her breath, desperate to say anything and speak her mind.

She heard Badeline hum softly from her left, the hand over her heavy eyes going to straighten her hair on the side of her face. She ran her fingers through it lazily. “You got lost, didn’t you Madeline?” She asked, “You were so desperate for an answer you didn’t think to not fall in too deep.” She sighed. Madeline heard her stand up. “Didn’t you learn anything? I’m always with you, even if you can’t always hear me.”

Madeline wiggled, still mumbling as if caught in a nightmare. She felt so exhausted and drained. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t open her eyes.

Badeline sighed fondly. “You need me to rescue you again?” She mumbled an echo from the past. “Add it to the list. You owe me for this, Darling.” Her voice had no venom, instead sounding fond like reminiscing on old memories, but sounded just as tired as Madeline felt. The redhead felt herself being hoisted up limply into a hug. A hand brushed the bangs on the side of her face behind her ears. She felt goosebumps from the whisper, “It’s time to wake up, Madeline…”

Madeline opened her eyes with a tiny gasp. Her body was tense for a moment as she came back to herself. The end credits theme of a movie was playing in the background of her dimly lit apartment living room. Theo was to her side, still glued to his phone. Guessing from the smile on his face, he was either reading twibler or texting Alex. Madeline was warm. She could feel a heavy blush on her face. Though… the strangest thing was the sinking weight in her chest. It was not negative. It did not feel invading or hurt. It was… strangely comforting. She reached up to place a gently clenched hand over her chest, shutting her eyes. It almost felt like a hug…

She shuffled, stretching and tensing her body in a yawn in her seat. She finally blinked, shaking the sleepies from her eyes. “Hey Theo,” She called, catching his attention. “I think I can put it into words now… If you still want to hear.”


	3. A good night's sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, we all wanted this to happen.

Madeline slammed her front door with a heavy shudder that wracked her entire body. Her eyes were screwed shut, her breaths heavy and labored. Madeline whined, collapsing to her knees, and slamming her back against the heavy wooden door behind her. She panted, dragging a hand up through her bangs, tearing them from her face. “Go to a party, they said...” She mumbled, her voice barely a whisper over her breaths, “I’ll be fun, they said…”   
  
Madeline sighed heavily, leaning her head back and focusing on her breaths for a moment. Her phone buzzed like an angry hornet in her pocket, her friends and coworkers probably asking where she was or why she left in such a hurry. That was a problem for future her.  
  


After a long rest, Madeline shakily stood up. Her legs wobbled slightly as she caught her footing, taking a few steps into her apartment. The soft, rustic interior was familiar and comforting to her. She took a deep breath and sighed, barely able to see through the leftover water in her eyes. She was exhausted. She felt like a rock dragging herself across the room to her bedroom. She angrily but gently threw her phone at the couch cushions on the way in.  
  


She had really gone and done it. Madeline laid down flat on her back, blinking away the tears in her eyes. The uncomfortable electricity of a panic attack still buzzed around in her head. Madeline whined, pulling up her bed's covers over her head. She sat silently, caught up and recovering from her own thoughts. The only thing that would make this better would be... Madeline blinked. She took a shuddering, slow... deep breath...... and exhaled. She pulled the covers from over her head, sitting up somewhat. She could already feel a flutter in her heart; a skipped beat and a warm flush to her face. _Someone_ must have been paying attention.  
  


Madeline looked down at her chest (she knew that Badeline was metaphysical and if anywhere would be in her head, but imagining her in her heart was more comforting). "Hey, Baaddie?" She all but cooed, tilting her head cutely.  
  


"Mm..?" Her heart whispered back, barely an echo behind her sea of thought.  
  


"You wanna come out and give me a hug?" Madeline baited.  
  


"A hug?" Badeline replied, "what’s the special occasion?"  
  


"Cant I want to give myself a hug for no real reason?" Madeline mumbled. There was a reason. She knew Badeline knew the reason, she just wasn't ready to tackle that problem yet.  
  


"... alright." Sighed the whisper, "but just this once."  
  


Madeline felt her heartbeat spike. She scrunched her eyes shut as her hair flashed pink, badeline seeming to pop right out of her. Madeline opened her eyes to Badeline sitting on her legs and knees. Madeline’s eyes widened, close to her prize. She extended her arms towards her part, making grabby motions with her hands.  
  


Badeline huffed, amused, before indulging Madeline and laying down flat on her chest. She shifted slightly, stretching as if her bones ached from a tiring day. Madeline supposed if her emotional was Badelines physical, maybe she did have an exhausting day.  
  


Madeline wrapped her arms around her part's back, reveling in the soft strands of seemingly sentient hair that playfully tangled with her fingers. Badeline reached up herself, wrapping her arms snugly around Madeline's shoulders. Badeline's head fell heavily on top of her prime's chest, clearly enjoying the attention more than she wanted to let on.  
  


Madeline pressed her face into the crown of Badeline's head. Her eyes heavily fell shut. She tightened her hug slightly. The weight of Badeline on top of her made her feel snug and exhausted.  
  


The day was not good. It was full of terrible ups and downs and was an emotional roller coaster but...  
  


"Goodnight, sweetie..." Badeline mumbled breathlessly, pressing her face down into Madeline’s chest.   
  


... that was a problem for after a refreshing night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you liked the oneshot. This one is a bit shorter than the others but I had to deal with college finals last month and summer classes so I was just going aaAA the whole time adgsdfsd. I really self-indulged on this one, I think whoops.


End file.
